newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellions Vol 1
Appearing in "Hellions" Featured Characters: *''White Queen (Emma Frost)'' * The Hellions ** Scarlet Hex (Dana Scarlett) ** Lady Fatality (Mariko Harada) ** [https://newgenerationdangerx.fandom.com/wiki/Owen_Stygian Darkling (Owen Stygian)] ** [https://newgenerationdangerx.fandom.com/wiki/Della_Tiziana Charmcaster (Della Tiziana)] ** [https://newgenerationdangerx.fandom.com/wiki/Leya_Maximoff Jinx (Leya Maximoff)] ** [https://newgenerationdangerx.fandom.com/wiki/Cinder_Moon Ember (Cinder Moon)] ** Kyla Frost * Firebird (Malivore Chalise) * Jean Grey (Mentioned) * Hellion (Jullian Keller) * Jazz * Susan * Massachusetts Academy Students Other Characters: * Humans * Mutants Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** Massachusetts **** Snow Valley ***** [https://newgenerationdangerx.fandom.com/wiki/Massachusetts_Academy Massachusetts Academy] **** West Parish Chapel (Mentioned) **** Town of Barre Vehicles: * Owen's RV * Emma's Limousine Synopsis for "The Hellions, Again" Brief Summary Emma introduces herself and the staff for the new school year. During her speech, she lets them all know she's prepared a pep-rally for the new students. After an unexpected "training" exercise and some drama, Cinder invites the group of friends to a party at Snow Valley, and on their way there, Kyla Frost tags along. Once they get to the party, Owen and Leya flirt with each other and have sex, meanwhile, the rest of the group has some fun of their own at the party. After a few hours, Emma arrives at the house to fetch the students for having missed the pep-rally. The next morning, Emma calls them all to her office. Detailed Summary At the Massachusetts Academy, Emma Frost welcomes a new school year with a pep-rally for the newer students. Everyone throughout the school gathers in the gymnasium, and while Emma is standing at the podium, students Dana Scarlett, and Mariko Harada joins a crowd of their friends, Leya Maximoff, Owen Stygian, Della Tiziana, and Cinder Moon. Mariko takes a seat next to Leya, who also motions Dana over to join them. While Emma is at the podium speaking, the students are talking among themselves, Owen commenting that everything coming from Emma's mouth "is bullshit". This causes Dana to bring up Owen's sexual attraction to Emma, being the reason for him saying it which causes the other students to chime in with comments of their own, excluding Mariko and Malivore Chalise, who felt awkward about the entire conversation. While Emma continues speaking she tells the students the importance of respect for their peers, which draws questions from Malivore. As Emma went on, she tells the students that when they're introduced into a world full of hate and fear by humans who won't accept and understand them for exactly what they are, then they're to be alert of everything. After her statement, the gymnasium forms into a black hole, pulling everything towards it. While the seven of them were farther from it, Dana had flown into the air, alarmed and Malivore grabbed onto Dana to save herself, but Dana pushed her away. Cinder propelled herself from the air, landing once it had been over, while Owen, Della, and Leya remained seated, as well as Mariko. Malivore saved herself, while Leya pushes another student away from her, insulting them from the weight that had put on her from the fall. Once the room had been cleared, they all were dismissed to their classes by Emma who began to leave, without any regret of what she had done, thinking it had been necessary. Leya had harassed Emma, while she had been walking by but it seemed Emma hadn't heard her since she had continued walking. Malivore scolds Dana for what she had done, and Owen ignores her, wondering what they had planned for their day, indicating they were going to skip the mandatory pep-rally. Dana insults Malivore for speaking to her, to which Malivore calls all of them idiots. Dana and Leya complement each other, and Mariko leaves the scene, to avoid drama while Owen, Della, and Cinder begin to argue with Malivore. Cinder calls Malivore out, for insulting Owen mentioning her being from another universe and unable to see her actual parents. Cinder then speaks to the group about a party near a chapel, in Snow Valley, that's "super illegal" which they all seem excited for. Dana is the first to walk away, ignoring Malivore while Leya catches up to her. As the others all begin to leave, Malivore follows them, continuing to argue, to which Dana comments to Leya that she's still talking. Leya then asked Dana if she wished for the ability to mute "people", namely Malivore. Dana then threatens that she could with the right spell. They then leave Malivore behind and gather to Owen's RV. While walking to Owen's RV Dana and Della talk about outfits, and as they continue on they begin to talk about how they think Emma would retaliate to them leaving once she found out. Cinder, expressing how she thinks Emma would be "pressed", while Dana said she hadn't cared. As Owen begins driving his RV the group realizes that they're being followed by one of the Stepford Cuckoos, Kyla Frost and Della offers to flip her car and while Owen had no problem with it, Dana turns down her offer while cooking up an idea. Kyla drives next to the RV, with her window down and shouted to the group. Dana asked Kyla if she had car insurance, and after receiving a positive answer Dana used her magic to teleport Kyla inside the RV, and Kyla's car was rammed by a six-wheeler, before being tossed off the side of the road down a cliff. Most of them laugh at the tragedy, while Kyla remained unphased, and jokes with Dana about it. When they arrived at the party, Dana asked Cinder to bring her liquor, and Cinder told her to get it herself while Kyla remarked that Cinder was a servant, and it was her duty, as this was happening Leya was flirting with Owen, complementing that his pants made his rear noticeable which Dana agreed to. Owen made a joke of dark humor that he received it from his biological mother who was dead, before admitting he worked out regularly. Della, clearly annoyed with their flirting told them to get a room and eagerly made her way into the house party, while the others followed behind her. Kyla, Owen, and Leya went to get drinks together and stood there drinking while conversating. After Kyla got liquor into her system, she began to let loose and get wilder, dancing on a pole at the stage, gaining much attention. Cinder had been in the crowd and seduced three awkward geeks and made them follow her. Dana had downed her bottle halfway and had been flirted with by a guy at the party, though she teased back before shoving him to the floor and walking away. Della had been in the kitchen, making herself a drink while watching everyone who had been dancing. After her cup was half empty, she moved her way into the crowd dancing with a few of the people around her. Owen and Leya then move to the crowd and began to dance as well and once Dana saw everyone dancing she moved out into the crowd and began dancing too, showing off which caught a lot of attention. Della, who was dancing with a male and female that were in front and behind her had been lead away from the party, and into a vacant room. Once Cinder was seen again, she leads the three boys back into the party with jugs of quark-gluon plasma, and spiked the drinks at the party without anyone noticing. Owen asked Leya if she wanted to leave, and admits that he had been aroused, which was obvious to Leya. Owen takes her by her hand and leads her out of the party and to his RV, where the two of them shared a kiss before they had sex with each other. Dana had been flirted with, for the way she had been dancing by a girl who approached her, and Dana leads her to the lounge room, where their only protection had been the curtains and kneeled performing oral sex. Della had then been alone with the guy, and she had kissed him while straddling him. He removed her clothes, as she did the same to him, and the two of them had sex. Kyla herself found someone who admired her as well and leads him away from the stage and into a back room where she had performed oral sex. Cinder was approached by a random guy who offered to take her upstairs, and she had a seductive gaze and had him come closer, where she whispered into his ear, telling him "fuck off" before she burned his ear using her powers, he had run off calling her a freak. After performing oral sex on Owen, Leya admits to him that she was a virgin, and he began to hesitate but she ensured him that it was okay. Dana eventually had gotten bored and used her magic to spell the girl asleep, before redressing herself and going to find Della and Owen. Cinder had offered half of the people in the party to 'play' a game, to which she naturally manipulated them into a sexual interaction. She had been on one of the boys, who was shirtless while two girls had been kissing one another in front of her, and two boys on her other side. While atop of him, she seemed to be amused. Kyla had redressed herself, leaving the guy there and took a leave as well, she made her way to the RV, and opened the door through the utilization of her powers, though she could hear Owen and Leya inside, and closed the door quickly. Emma's limousine had arrived at the party, and she had stepped out, looking around for her students. Dana had made her way through the crowd of humans, and they then became motionless as Emma had arrived at the party appearing in front of the door. Della had finished up as well and had been talking to the guy before she left the room, using her magic to redress herself and contacted Dana through her telepathy, and Dana warned her that Emma had been there. Kyla snook out the window and Dana had met her outside, Della finding them only seconds later. Once Emma walked back outside, she made her way to the RV and abruptly opened the door spotting Owen and Leya. She had been disgusted and disappointed, while Dana and Kyla had been laughing at the encounter. Emma told them all to be back at the Academy ten minutes from then and left seemingly calm, Cinder could see Emma from where she was still sitting on the motionless boy. After Emma had left, the group had all began to regroup before entering the RV to make their way back to the Academy. Dana and Della began teasing. Dana talked to Della telepathically, explaining that she hoped Leya wasn't looking for anything serious with Owen considering the competition they had going on. Though Della wanted to be the one to tell her, instead Kyla had blurted it out before she could. While on their way back to the Academy they discussed what they thought Emma's punishment would be on them, and talking about their night, as well as poked jokes at Owen and Leya. Owen and Leya expressed how good of a time they had. Leya even asked Owen if they could do it again sometime, which Cinder called her desperate for, although Owen agreed but hadn't wanted anything serious as far as a relationship. After they all arrived back at the academy, they waited as Owen parked his RV, before exiting. The students then walked over to Emma, who scolded them for their actions, forcing them to meet with her early that morning. The defiant, bad-mannered students were all talking back to Emma, though she had been long gone before she could hear the things they were saying. Afterward, they all returned to their selective dorm rooms, though Dana followed a distance behind Owen to the boys' dorm room, and went to Jullian Keller's bedroom, who allowed her inside. Dana told him about her night and how bad it had been and asked him to make it better for her which lead to the two having sex. Cinder walked into her room, and there were five topless girls there which she admitted she had forgotten they were there. One of the girls, Susan attempted to make advances on Cinder who rejected her to have time to think to herself. Cinder then throws a cigarette at one of the girls, Jazz and makes her way out of her dorm to go talk to Owen. Once she made her way to the boys' dorm rooms across campus, she could hear audible moaning, that was coming from one of their teachers' bedrooms. When she peeked inside, she saw Dana having sex with Jullian and decided to film it. Early that next morning, Emma had been in her office, and Owen who had woken up to the sound of his alarm had sat in his bed for a moment before he had gotten dressed, and walked downstairs. Cinder had woken up, and eventually kicked all of the previous girls from her room, and flat ironed her hair and then quickly getting dressed, to make her way downstairs as well. Once Della woke up, she stared at her ceiling, before getting out of bed and going to her bathroom, splashing water to her face to wake herself up and then going to get dressed. After Leya woke up, she brushed her teeth and got dressed to meet the others downstairs in the lounge where they waited outside of Emma's office, across campus. After Dana woke, she had slipped on a robe and wrapped her hair, and while staring into the mirror she indicated that she and Owen had been tied on the number of people they've slept with She left Jullian's room, very cautiously and went across campus to her dorm room, where she had done her hair and gotten dressed. After she finished, she had met the others as well. They had waited for a moment, and Owen and Cinder discussed what they had done that was so bad, for Emma to make this happen. Owen had gotten annoyed with the wait and banged his closed fisted hand on Emma's wall, which caused her to shout at him from inside her office and tell him not to hit her wall. Cinder responded with her own rudeness, to which Emma opened her door and called Cinder inside first. While telling Cinder to sit, Cinder wondered why Mariko wasn't in trouble as well. Emma responded that Mariko hadn't taken part in what they had done. Emma had already known the party was Cinder's idea, which Cinder admittedly regretting, stating that it was actually "lame". They began to speak, while Emma wanted Cinder to talk about her past, which she had. Emma already had Cinder's file, and she knew much like Owen, Della and Dana it would be too much to cover, and instead, she only let her off with a few words, and sent her away.